Recuerdos
by Andrea Price
Summary: Único capítulo. Es tan solo un grito desesperado de un corazón... Una idea bizarra que surgió una noche de lluvia


Recuerdos

La lluvia caía pesadamente sobre  Hogsmeade.   En un lugar cercano al cementerio, un grupo de  gente se había reunido para rendir culto a alguien especial que había caído en la batalla.   Todos estaban ataviados de negro.   Y la negrura de sus vestiduras también adornaba su corazón.   Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde cuando llegó el cortejo fúnebre.   Dumbledore con un grupo de 6 magos más escoltaban un féretro negro que sobrevolaba a un metro de distancia del suelo.   Mundungos Fletcher, Alastor Moddy, Remus Lupin, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle y Kingsley Shackelbot hacían la escolta mientras los demás esperaban con paciencia en el cementerio.   Con enorme protocolo, todos llegaron hasta la fosa que ya había sido cavada con anterioridad.   Con la varita, Dumbledore dirigió  el féretro hasta coincidir con la fosa y se quedó flotando ahí, a la espera de la orden que le indicara bajar.   La escolta se distribuyó entre los presentes que se acomodaban alrededor del féretro.   Remus caminó hasta donde estaba una chica de ojos color chocolate que lloraba en silencio.  

- Hola Dana... – dijo en un susurro Remus pasándole el brazo por los hombros

La chica se limitó a sonreír débilmente y luego dirigió la mirada al féretro, clavándola ahí, como si esperara un milagro, deseando que el cuerpo de quien se iban a despedir ese día se levantara argumentando que todo había sido una broma.

- Esta tarde hemos venido a despedir a uno de los mejores magos que ha tenido el mundo mágico – inició el discurso Dumbledore – un hombre que fue valiente hasta el final, que defendió sus convicciones y a quienes amaba – y diciendo esto dirigió una mirada furtiva a Harry que no lo notó – un mago excelente, lleno de coraje para enfrentar los problemas y un bromista de primera.   Durante su estancia en Hogwarts hizo de todos nosotros un lugar más placentero, un lugar inolvidable... Nos dio un poco de su vida a todos y cada uno de los que estamos aquí presentes... y sé que brindó esperanza y amor a muchos corazones que hoy han venido a darle el último adiós – y ahora, la mirada de Dumbledore se dirigió a la chica que Remus aún abrazaba – pero de algo estoy seguro, todos tenemos presente a Sirius Black en nuestros corazones... y todos lo amaremos siempre.

La chica no pudo resistir más las palabras de Dumbledore y se derrumbó por completo.   Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, ahogando su llanto mientras mordía su túnica, refugiándose  en los brazos de Remus que la acompañaba en su dolor y derramaba lágrimas también.   Los asistentes no prestaban atención a esa escena.   Remus la llevó a un lugar un tanto alejado de la ceremonia que seguía a pesar de no contar con su presencia.

- Danaé tienes que tranquilizarte...

- No puedo Remus – dijo la chica con la voz cortada y Remus notó que el dolor que ella sentía en esos momentos, jamás podría ser aliviado – Es difícil creer que no está... que se ha ido para siempre, que no me veré jamás en sus ojos, que no escucharé su voz... que no estará a mi lado...

- Se que es difícil, pero tenemos que aprender a vivir sin él.   La vida tiene que continuar...

Algo hizo que Remus detuviera su charla.  Dumbledore había dado la orden y el féretro empezó a bajar poco a poco dentro de la fosa.   Danaé se quedó sin palabras... a Remus se le formó un terrible nudo en la garganta.   Solo se quedaron ahí, contemplando como con ayuda de la magia, poco a poco se cubría  la tumba de Sirius.   Minutos después, los asistentes comenzaron a irse uno a uno.   Al final, solo quedaban Tonks, Moddy, la familia Weasley (a excepción de Percy) Harry, Hermione y Dumbledore.   

Ni uno solo decía palabra alguna.   Harry no lloraba, solo miraba tristemente, completamente resignado a que Sirius no aparecería jamás.   Tonks miraba a Harry y luego cayó en la cuenta de que faltaba Remus.   Rápidamente lo buscó y lo encontró unos cuantos metros atrás con la chica.   Tonks se sorprendió al ver a la acompañante de Remus y sin decir una palabra más, se acercó hasta donde ellos se encontraban

- No creí verte aquí – dijo Tonks a Dana

- Todo es posible Tonks... – respondió Dana

- Remus, los Weasley quieren que vayas con ellos a la madriguera – señaló Tonks – será mejor que vayas con ellos...

- Pero...

- Yo cuido a Dana – interrumpió Tonks – anda ve con ellos

- Dale saludos a Harry de mi parte, por favor – concluyó Dana

Remus se despidió de las chicas y se dirigió a donde los demás ya lo estaban esperando para partir.   Tonks miró a Danaé y sonrió débilmente

- Vamos a mi casa, ahí estarás más tranquila

Ambas chicas desaparecieron del  cementerio.   Dumbledore pensaba que probablemente, las cosas no estaban tan fuera de control a raíz de la partida de Sirius.

Danaé y Tonks aparecieron en una casa pequeña de un poblado cercano a Londres.   La casa era pequeña y decorada elegantemente.   Tonks le indicó que se sentara mientras ella hacía aparecer un par de tazas de té.

- ¿Sin azúcar verdad? – preguntó Tonks

- Lo recuerdas bien...

- Eres mi amiga... no creo poder olvidar ese tipo de detalles Dana

Las chicas sonrieron.   Danaé exploró cada uno de los rincones de la sala y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo cuando se detuvieron en un retrato de 7 chicos con el uniforme de Hogwarts  que sonreían  y de hacían bromas.   Tonks observó la reacción de Danaé y luego miró hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el objeto que le había provocado llanto de nuevo.  

- _¡Accio Foto de graduación!_

La foto voló por los aires hasta llegar a las manos de Tonks que miró la imagen con un dejo de nostalgia en la mirada.   Danaé la miró también dispuesta a explotar en llanto en cualquier momento

- Fueron grandes años ¿verdad Dana?... sin estarnos preocupando por la llegada del señor tenebroso... sin presentir que la mayoría de los que estamos en esta foto tendrían vidas cortas... si alguien me hubiera dicho qué esto iba a ocurrir... jamás lo hubiera creído...

- En ocasiones así es el destino con nosotros Tonks... no nos pide autorización para realizar lo que tiene planeado para nuestras vidas.

- Eso es cierto...

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando la fotografía que las trasladaba a otra época de sus vidas...

Flash Back

Faltaba un día para el baile de graduación.   Chicos y chicas de séptimo curso de todas las casas estaban tan animados por ese evento que por sus resultados en los ÉXTASIS.   Por todos lados se hablaba de vestidos, trajes, túnicas, peinados, parejas... Hogwarts se había convertido en un caos.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, un grupo de 5 chicos charlaban animadamente sobre el tema del momento: el baile de graduación

- Perfecto... todos tienen pareja menos yo...

- Tranquilo Wormtail!!! – sonrió Prongs – pronto encontrarás a alguien...

- Tal vez puedas ir con esa chica Bonnes de Hufflepuff

- ¡¡Estas loco Moony!!... ¿qué clase de reputación crees que ganaríamos con eso?

- Yo no le veo ningún problema Padfoot... por el contrario, Peter haría  muy buena pareja con ella...

- No es verdad Lily... – replicó Padfoot

- Por cierto, ¿Tú con quien vas Sirius?

La pregunta de Lily hizo que el color se le subiera al rostro a Sirius, aspecto que ninguno de los merodeadores estaba acostumbrado a ver

- ¡¡SE SONROJO!! – gritó triunfante James

- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! – exclamó Remus

- ¬¬ no es para tanto... – repuso Sirius

- Sigo esperando tu respuesta Black... ¿Con quién vas al baile?

- ¬¬ no voy a decirles nada...

- ¡¡Ajá lo sabía!! – aclamó Lily – Sabía que no tenías pareja...

- ¡¡Eso no es verdad!!... ¡¡Hay muchas chicas que desearían ir conmigo!! – se defendió Sirius

-   pero no se lo haz pedido a ninguna – sonrió Lily

- Bueno yo... ¡¡estoy esperando el momento para  pedírselo a la chica con la que quiero ir!! – reclamó Sirius

- Pues ojalá y no te quedes con las ganas de ir con ella – comentó James – yo por eso ya le dije a Lily que este año es MI pareja...

- ¡¡Eso me recuerda!! – gritó Peter - ¡¡tengo que ir a buscar a la chica Bonnes para pedirle que sea mi pareja!!

Peter se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentado y salió corriendo por el retrato de la dama gorda.   Los 4 chicos que quedaron se comenzaron a reír de la actitud de Peter.   James y Lily se levantaron pidiendo disculpas también y salieron a dar un paseo.   Remus y Sirius se quedaron pensando maquiavélicamente sobre el paseo de Lily y James

- Yo creo que si se casan – comentó Remus

- ¡¡CASARSE!! – exclamó Sirius - ¡¡eso es pecado!!

- Hay Padfoot!!... ya verás cuando en verdad te enamores de alguien que...

Remus palideció más de lo que ya estaba.   Sirius notó la actitud extraña de su amigo y miró hacia donde él había clavado la mirada.   Por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas bajaban dos chicas de sexto curso.   Una, llamaba la atención por el color rojo fuego de su cabello; la otra por sus hermosos y brillantes ojos color chocolate.   Remus recobró el dominio de si y le dirigió una mirada a Sirius; la misma mirada que le dedicaba cada vez que iba a pedirle algo

- Que quieres Moony...

- Ayúdame con su amiga...

- ¡¡Con Owen!! – ahora era Sirius el que palidecía y se ponía nervioso

- ¬¬ Claro que con Owen... vamos, hagamos "Doble equipo"

- Todo sea por los amigos... – suspiró Sirius

Los dos chicos interceptaron a las chicas justo antes de que salieran de la sala común

- ¡Hola!... ¿A pasear? – preguntó Remus

- Estábamos aburridas allá arriba y decidimos salir a dar una vuelta – respondió la chica del cabello rojo

- ¿Podemos acompañarlas? – sonrió seductoramente Sirius a la otra chica que desvió la mirada de inmediato

- ¡¡Será todo un placer!! – exclamó Tonks, la chica del cabello rojo, aceptando el brazo que Remus le ofrecía.

Los cuatro salieron del castillo a dar una vuelta por los jardines.   Tonks y Remus platicaban muy animadamente, mientras que Danaé, la chica de los ojos chocolate, a duras penas podía mantener una conversación coherente con Sirius.   De pronto, Remus le hizo la "seña Black" a Sirius que entendía perfectamente.   El joven Black cayó al suelo simulando un calambre terrible en una de sus piernas.   Remus aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse con Tonks, mientras que Danaé se quedaba con Sirius sin saber que hacer

- ¡¡Que dolor tan terrible!! – gritaba Sirius

- ¿Quieres que vaya por Madame Pomfrey?... Sirius... ¿Qué hago?

- ¿Ya se han ido?

- ¿Eh?

- Remus y Tonks... ¿Ya se han ido?

- Ya se alejaron un buen tramo...

- ¡¡Perfecto!! – y diciendo esto, Sirius recobró la calma aparentemente perdida y se recostó en el paso bajó la sombra de  un árbol.   Danaé lo miraba extrañada

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Dana

- Mejor que nunca Danaé... vamos, siéntate conmigo

- Pero Tonks y Remus...

- Ellos tienen sus asuntos que atender... no los molestemos por el momento...

- Así que solo fue una distracción para alejarme de ella...

- Bueno, velo desde este punto de vista... Remus tiene algo que pedirle a Tonks y tú no podías estar ah

- ¡¡El baile!! – exclamó divertida Danaé pero luego miró a Sirius y su rostro se entristeció – Bueno, supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí... mejor me voy al dormitorio a esperar a que llegue Tonks

- Hey!, hey!... un momento Danaé... ¿me vas a dejar aquí solo con mi terrible parálisis a causa del calambre?

- ¬¬ Tú no tienes ningún calambre

- me dará si te vas... mejor siéntate

- Hay Black!! – y Danaé se sentó a su lado

- Y dime Owen... ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?

Danaé sintió como un enorme hueco se le abrió en el estómago.   El baile.   No tenía pareja.   Estaba esperando a que Black se lo pidiera... pero ¿cómo el rompecorazones más afamado de la escuela se fijaría en ella?...

- Danaé... ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Sirius ante el repentino silencio de la chica

- Si... estoy bien

- Pero no me has respondido... ¿ya tienes pareja?

- Pues... no – Danaé se sonrojó y miró hacia el lago.   Sirius sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo cuando la vio sonrojarse

- Mira... que casualidad

- ¿Casualidad?

- Si, casualmente yo tampoco tengo pareja para el baile...

- ¡¡Eso no es posible!!

- Claro que lo es.   Danaé, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile?

El corazón de Danaé latía apresuradamente... ¡¡Le había pedido ir con él al baile!!.  El corazón de Sirius también latía rápidamente... ¡¡por fin le había pedido que fuera con él!!

- ¿Qué me respondes?

- Er... si, claro... voy contigo...

- Genial!!

- Sirius... ¿Por qué me lo pides?

- Simple.   Porque todas las chicas en mi lista ya tenían pareja... eras mi última opción.

Danaé sintió como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos... su última esperanza... la última opción... todas sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo.   Danaé hizo mucho esfuerzo para contener el llanto.    Sirius notó que había cometido una enorme estupidez y pensaba en algo rápido para enmendar su error, pero estando con ella le era imposible pensar.  La chica le trastornaba todos los sentidos.   Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo coherente, Danaé se levantó y le dirigió una mirada cálida y tierna

- Nos vemos mañana a las 8 de la noche en la sala común

Sirius vio como se alejaba y se sintió muy mal por no haber dicho algo que arreglara las cosas.   Pero así era siempre que estaba junto a ella.   Jamás podía ser él mismo.   Danaé se alejó llorando silenciosamente.   No tenía caso ya seguir adelante con ese sentimiento que tanto la lastimaba.

Danaé llegó a su dormitorio y afortunadamente, nadie se encontraba en él.   Lloró todo lo que su corazón necesitaba, hasta que llegó Tonks radiante de felicidad

- ¡¡Dana que crees!!

Tonks vió el sufrimiento de Danaé y se sentó a un lado de ella para intentar averiguar qué era lo que había pasado

- ¿Qué tienes Dana?

- Me invitó al baile...

- ¿Quién?

- Sirius...

- ¡¡AMIGA!!... ¡que felicidad!... Remus también me invitó al baile... ¡¡Fue nuestro día con suerte!!.. imagina, yo con uno de los chicos más inteligentes de todo Hogwarts y tú con el más asediado... seremos la envidia del colegio porque...

- ¡¡Basta Tonks!!

- ¿Qué sucede Danaé?

- Me dijo que era su última opción...

Tonks se quedó  callada mientras Danaé empezaba a llorar de nuevo.   Entendía el dolor de su amiga... Danaé estaba profundamente enamorada de Black desde hacía un par de años.   El hecho de que la invitara al baile como su última opción solo le reiteraba que Sirius jamás se había interesado en ella.

- Yo... no se que decir Dana

- No es necesario que digas nada... me siento como una estúpida...

- ¿Te lo dijo antes de que te invitara?

- No, después...

- ¡¡Y porqué no cancelaste la invitación!!

- ¡¡Por que quiero ir con él!!...

Danaé siguió llorando mientras Tonks la abrazaba.   Sirius Black era un verdadero Patán

--------------------

- ¡¡¡¡Que le dijiste que!!!! – exclamó Remus

- Que era mi última opción...

- Tienes que estar loco Padfoot... Te he visto mirar a Owen y sé que sientes algo por ella

- Lo sé, por eso no entiendo qué fue lo que me pasó...

- Ella va a odiarte toda la vida, me sorprende que no te haya cancelado...

- A mi también... Mañana le pediré perdón... pero ¿no sé como actuar cuando estoy con ella

- Simple Padfoot.   Sólo sé tu mismo...

-----------------

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 8 de la noche.   Peter había salido ya a buscar a su pareja.  James y Lily esperaban sentados mientras que las parejas de Remus y Sirius bajaban.    Black estaba nervioso.   No sabía que iba a hacer para que Danaé lo perdonara y las palabras de Remus solo le daban vuelta en la cabeza: Solo ser tú mismo.

Minutos más tarde, bajó Tonks, ataviada con una hermosa túnica color lila, en perfecta combinación con su cabello.   Remus se veía notablemente feliz de que su pareja ya hubiera llegado

- No te preocupes Black, Danaé ahora baja – dijo en todo despectivo Tonks

Sirius miró a sus amigos y les pidió que se adelantaran para ir al baile.   Remus hizo otra seña a Lily y James, misma que los chicos entendieron y las dos parejas salieron de la sala común que ahora se quedaba solamente con Sirius Black esperando a Danaé.

La espera no fue muy larga.   Danaé bajó pronto.   Sirius se quedó completamente sin habla cuando la vio.

- Hola Sirius – sonrió Dana

- Ho... hola Dana.   Te vez muy linda – dijo Sirius a la chica que traía puesta una hermosa túnica color azul marino con detalles bordados en hilo dorado.  Dejó suelto su cabello que caía perfectamente acomodado en su espalda

- Tú también estas muy guapo – sonrió nuevamente Danaé.

- Gracias... er, antes de irnos

- ¿Si?

- Me gustaría que... bueno... mejor vamos ya, nos deben de estar esperando.

Sirius le ofreció el brazo a Danaé y la chica lo aceptó gustosa.   Tal vez sería ella era última opción, pero eso no iba a impedirle disfrutar al máximo de la velada.

El baile fue todo un éxito.  Los merodeadores se divirtieron al máximo con sus parejas: Peter y la chica Bonnes bailando estrepitosamente; Lily y James con sus desapariciones por largos periodos de tiempo; Remus y Tonks aprendiendo a bailar y Sirius y Danaé con las dulces melodías del grupo S.A.L.E.M

Antes de finalizar el baile, Sirius llevó a Danaé a la sala común de Gryffindor para algo más que pedirle una disculpa por lo estúpido que había sido.

- Fue una noche magnifica Sirius - exclamó la chica de 16 años que tenia sus manos entrelazadas con el rompecorazones del séptimo curso.

- Lo se, no lo tienes que decir – bromeó el chico.  Después recordó con quien estaba y se dio cuenta de que no tenia que hacer nada sino ser solo el mismo – se que nunca te hice mucho caso en años anteriores pero – aquí se puso serio y sus hermosos ojos claros eran suficientemente lindos como para causarle un paro cardiaco a cualquier chica – siempre quise una relación seria con alguien, pero las chicas solo me buscan por que soy Sirius Black, me ven como una especie de trofeo y siempre hay alguna incrédula que creyó que me quedaría a su lado para siempre.   El problema que estas chicas tenían es que actuaban frente a mi, me querían impresionar.   Lo mismo pasaba con James hasta el año pasado que formalmente enloqueció por una pelirroja – detuvo y sonrió observando la noche a través de la ventana – solo hay una chica en el mundo entero que hace mis manos temblar, que hace que mi corazón se detenga y salte los latidos. Solo una.   Y me cuesta hablar con ella y comportarme.   Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo, quizás es por el miedo que me digas que no.   Nunca me había pasado esto con una chica, usualmente era yo el que las enamoraba y las enloquecía, pero ahora soy yo el enloquecido, el atrapado.

- Sirius ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica con sus hermosísimos ojos chocolate mientras retiraba sus suaves manos de él y acercaba su tierno rostro a él haciéndole perder la concentración.

- Quiero que guardes el silencio, quiero que aunque no sientas nada por mi, nunca hablemos de esto. Eres una adicción, algo que al parecer nací para hacer, para amarte. Me tienes como quieras, me destrozas y me remplazas y me vuelves a crear. Tenerte a mi lado es una necesidad y el dejarte de ver me causa dolor. He querido gritar esto al mundo entero desde el día en que te conocí pero tu eres mi debilidad. Yo... – él terminó aquí por que no confiaba mas en su voz, esta salía quebrada, perdida.

- ¡¡Sirius, eres un estúpido!! – dijo la chica y fue a sentarse al sofá mas cercano colocando su cabeza entre sus manos. Él no sabía si ella estaba llorando o riéndose de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él asombrado por la reacción de la chica pero aun así reuniendo fuerzas y se acercó a su lado.

- He esperado tanto tiempo para escucharte decir esas palabras. Y ayer cuando me pediste que fuera tu compañera en el baile no lo podía creer, como tú te podrías haber fijado en mí, y ahí fue cuando dijiste que era tu última opción. Estaba triste y feliz por que no quería ser la última en tu lista. Todas mis esperanzas habían muerto ya tiempo atrás.

- ¿Realmente me quieres? – le preguntó él asombrado.

- ¿Qué si te quiero? ¡Claro que si! – exclamó ella entre sollozos.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó él no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba

Al escuchar esto la chica sonrió entre su llanto y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro mas tierno en la faz de la tierra.

- No se, quizás por que estoy loca. – detuvo un instante al notar que él no estaba bromeando, se puso seria y derramó su corazón – quizás es por la forma en que me miras o me hablas. La forma en que te comportas con tus amigos y la manera en que me pierdo en la inmensidad de tus ojos. Quizás por lo enigmático de tu ser y lo misterioso que eres con tus compañeros. Por tu relación envidiable con James o los otros chicos. Por la forma en que hablas y defiendes lo que crees. Pero mas que nada porque… eres simplemente tú. Por eso te quiero.

- Danaé, eres algo especial ¿Lo sabias? – le dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.__

- No, pero es lindo escucharlo de ti – sonrió ella mientras él se acercaba y le daba su primer beso… __

Sus primeros besos para ser más especifica, tiernos y dulces y se quedaron impresos en sus labios desde ese entonces, y tendría que pasar una eternidad para que estos sean borrados.

Fin del Flash Back

Tonks miraba a Danaé que derramaba algunas lágrimas más.   La chica se acercó hasta donde Danaé estaba sentada y la abrazó.

- No estés triste ya... piensa que ya no está sufriendo

- Sé que soy una egoísta... pero han pasado tanto años... y pensar que estuve a punto de recuperarlo, de tenerlo conmigo para siempre... tal y como lo juramos la noche antes de que murieran James y Lily

- El destino nos tiene muchas sorpresas preparadas Danaé...

- Lo amo tanto...

- Y él te amaba a ti...

- Tonks... no sé si pueda seguir viviendo

- Tendrás que vivir... Sirius era lo único parecido a una familia que tenía Harry... esa responsabilidad cae ahora en tus manos...

- Tienes razón.   Harry tendrá que ser mi motivo de vivir...

La lluvia no dejaba de caer acompañando el dolor de Danaé... era como si la lluvia supiera que acababa de perder al amor de su vida, al único hombre del que se había enamorado y de quien continuaría enamorada hasta la eternidad...

Completo Incompleto 

                                                                                  Jarabe de Palo

Soy un completo incompleto 

Incompleto por amor

La costilla que me falta

Cuelga de tu corazón

Un seguro inseguro,

Media persona en el mundo

Un amante incompleto

Cada vez que te deseo

Soy un completo incompleto 

Si me giro y no te veo

Como una persona a medias

Sabes a que me refiero

Soy un acorde incompleto

Hueco y desafinado

Que va persiguiendo notas

Sin lograr una canción

Un rosal sin hojas secas

Un perfume sin olor

Una película de cine

Sin final en el guión

Soy un completo incompleto

Si me giro y no te veo

Como una persona a medias

Sabes a que me refiero

Soy un completo incompleto

Se me para el corazón

Si me giro y no te veo

Sabes a que me refiero

Un seguro inseguro

Media persona en el mundo

Un amante incompleto

Sin ti en mi corazón.


End file.
